Live it up
by ShineBrightForever
Summary: Sakura and her foster sisters are new in town. As the five very different girls start going to Konoha High it starts a whole chain of events. Meaning new hook ups, partys, friends, drugs, and a whole lot of drama. But Sakura's past is starting to catch up to her again. Will she fall back to her old ways or will her sister's and new found friends keep her from doing so.
1. Pall Malls

"_To feel her touch_

_it's almost impossible to hold still_

_maybe we can go back to the way it was_

_well, at least let me love you the same"_

First a new house. Now a new school.

Sakura Haruno was not happy.

She could only hope there are good parties here in Konoha. The pink haired girl and her 5 foster sisters are starting Konoha High school today.

And she has no idea what to wear.

"_I got lies to tell your children_

_when my smile pierces through your bones_

_Right through your bones_"

Sakura sung along to the song blaring out of the speakers of her stereo from her iPod.

The 15 year old decided on wearing her dark green Circa Survive tank top. It was one of Sakuras favorites. She loved the soft texture of it.

She yanked on a pair of black skinny jeans with it, and then started rummaging around her closet for a pair of shoes.

"_The grass is green inside my yard_

_I can make you laugh so fucking hard it hurts you_

_inside your bones"_

"Where the fuck are they..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

A couple minutes later after chucking random shoes and some clothes out of her closet she found what she was looking for.

Putting on her brown fringed Ugg boots that when up to her mid calf Sakura sighed.

'_Bleggh, my room is a mess. Time to pay Tenten to clean it for me.'_

"_When she talks, I listen_

_she's in the shower, and her skin glistens_

_like, oh my god, I like_

_like, oh my god, I like"_

Sakura lit up a cigarette, walking over to her black vanity. She scanned the array of earrings on the wall hanging up on her pinned up old cheetah printed sheet.

She chose dangly silver metal leaf earrings for the day.

Standing in front of the huge mirror on her vanity, Sakura brushed her long waist length wavy pink hair. She decided to go natural for the day, since she felt too lazy to straighten it this morning.

Taking a puff off her stick, she put on a light layer of cover up on her fair skin and mascara.

Puckering her pouty lips she applied her favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss, making kissy faces at her mirror for the hell of it.

" _I suggest a drive, let's take the back road_

_let's get lost, let's loose our minds_

_hey little girl I think we found it tonight_

_I think we glow that fucking bright, oh and_

_when she laughs I like it like, "Oh ha ha ha ha ha."'_

Taking another drag off her stick, Sakura put on deodorant and sprits of her Mariah Carey perfume.

Finally putting on her mother's silver locket around her neck she was ready to go.

The pink haired girl put out her jasmine incense burning, grabbed her IPod, cell, and her favorite Jade Tribe Akha Thai drawstring backpack that her pen pal from Thailand sent her and followed the scent of bacon to the kitchen.

Three of her sisters were already in the kitchen, sweet little Hinata was at the stove picking off sizzling bacon pieces. While Tenten was buttering the many pieces of toast and Karin simply sat at the table texting on her phone.

"Morning, man I'm starved."

Hinata turned and smiled one of her sweet smiles while Tenten merely bumbed her hip with hers as she stood next to her. And Karin ignored her, still on her damn phone.

"Breakfast is almost done Saks. Someone might have to go wake up Temari if she doesn't come down soon."

Sakura, Karin, and Tenten shared a look.

"Not it!" The three said at the same time.

Karin smirked.

"Guess Miss Pretty Princess is gonna have to do it."

"Where is the pig anyway?"

Tenten gave her a look meaning _are-you-for-real-asking-me-that-dumbass?_

"Where do you think Saks? Probably still figuring out which clothes to wear, because it's the first day and she needs to look absolutely _fabulous_."

The brunette said sarcastically with an eye roll. Karin snorted and Sakura and Hinata just shook their heads.

"And why weren't you helping them ginger?"

Sakura asked helping putting the plates of food on the table, eyebrow raised at the girl who was _finally_ off her phone.

Karin looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Cause I didn't feel like it duh."

"Lazy whore."

Karin just grinned at her as the pinkette sat down next to her.

"Probably too busy sending naked pictures of yourself to the boys back home hmm? Now Karin how many times do I gotta tell you that those pictures are gonna end up on the internet and the whole world will see?"

Tenten said smirking. Karin's eye twitched but she merely smiled back at her.

"Then the world will be lucky enough to get to see this hot bod. Unlike you who will never be seen naked let alone get a guy if you keep dressing like a boy. But either way I wasn't sending naked pictures, darling sister."

Blocking her sisters bickering, Sakura looked at what her sisters were wearing while stuffing her face of blueberry pancakes.

Tenten didn't dress like a boy but she always did dress far simpler than the rest of them.

Guess that was because out of all of them she was considered the tomboy. She did all types of sports and liked to wear what made her comfortable.

Today she wore black mid thigh length cargo shorts, a baseball type quarter sleeve shirt that was blue and had dark grey sleeves and the number 12 in yellow on it, authentic blue vans, and had her straight light brown hair that reached to her collar bones up in ponytail.

Yep that's Tentens style, Simple yet cute.

Sakura glanced at what Hinata was wearing and was pleased to see that she had on the outfit her and Ino picked for her last night.

You see Hinata was the shy one out of all of them. She tended to wear conservative clothes like baggy sweatshirts. But now that they moved they talked Hinata into a new wardrobe.

She wore a faded pink Summer Swoon tube top, short sleeve grey cardigan, light wash skinny jeans, Lianna grey flats, a long gold necklace with a small gold heart pendant, and a white watch.

She looks so cute! Sakura felt like tearing up feeling as though there little Hinata has finally grown up.

But Sakura just didn't tear up about stuff like that. She was too cool for that, nyeah.

Her long midnight blue hair was flowing down her back, pin straight which Sakura is openly jealous of. She hates the 15 minutes it takes to straighten her own hair. Waste of her damn time._  
_  
Karin though was completely different from the two.

She is known as the attention whore out of all of them.

She wore a short black tight miniskirt, a red tight tank top that says Let's Get It On in black, dark brown Alexander McQueen high heels, black heart hoop earrings.

Yep, slut and proud.

But you gotta love her.

Sakura put her empty plate in the sink and glared at her two _still_ bickering sisters.

"I'm gonna go wake up Tem, and would you two shut the hell up already!"

Tenten flipped her the bird while Karin stuck her tongue out at her. Sakura walked to Temari's room where she found her sitting on her unmade bed already dressed packing a bowl.

"Thank god, I'm so glad I don't have to wake you up. I really didn't feel like wasting 20 minutes trying to get your ass out of bed."

Sakura said with a smirk sitting in front of her on her bed.

"Bitch it doesn't take 20 minutes to get me up. Thought I could wake and bake before going to this gay ass school."

She said grumpily, lighting up the blue bowl passing it to Sakura who also took a hit.

"Hopefully there isn't some pansy ass goodie goodies in this school. God I can't stand them. There better be some decent parties too."

"Oh there better fucking be. I'm sure all Ino and Karin care about is if there's cute boys knowing them."

Temari said with a smirk. Both girls were already stoned, lying back on the bed watching the smoke curl in the air.

"Wanna make a bet?" Sakura asked as she dumped the ashes out of the beat bowl onto Temari's carpet.

"What kinda bet?" Temari asked packing another bowl. Sakura grinned.

"10 bucks Karin fucks at least 3 boys by the end of this week."

Temari smirked at the challenge.

"20 bucks Karin fucks 5 boys by the end of this week."

"Deal."

The two shook on it, and Temari gave Sakura the first hit. They laid around on her bed till they smoked the rest of the bowl.

When they got up to go Sakura hazily noticed Temari's outfit through her droopy eyes.

She wore a yellow t-shirt that says Sunshine Makes Me High in black, dark green cotton skirt, black slightly ripped up fishnet rose leggings that reached all the way into her black Doc Martins.

Her dirty blonde wavy hair was up in its signature four ponytails.

Temari grabbed her black slouchy shoulder bag and the two walked down into the kitchen where the rest of their sisters were getting their bags.

"Finally I thought you two would never come down! Now let's go girlys it's the first day at our new school and the cute boys are waiting for me!"

Ino said loudly, grabbing her navy blue Aeropostale tote bag and applied a coat of lip gloss in the mirror near the sink.

Karin snorted.

"Puh-lease get real you boar."

Tenten rolled her eyes as Hinata shook her head.

"Why the hell do you have to be so loud in the mourning Ino? Scratch that, why do you have to be loud always?"

Ino gave Karin and Tenten a dirty look.

"Cause I can and I will continue too for as long as I like."

She answered her.

The pinkette dimly noticed Ino's outfit which consisted of a pink lacy camisole, white quarter sleeve cardigan, short jean shorts that were almost white, white wedges, big silver hoop earrings, and a rhinestone heart necklace.

She had her long straight platinum blond hair half up.

Sakura grabbed her backpack from the table and walked to the garage with Temari and Hinata who got her black messenger bag.

The rest of the girls followed them.

"Wait, hold up!"

Karin yelled walking to the fridge in the garage with a grinning Ino and pulled out tray of glasses full of shots filled to the brim with straight up vodka.

Hinata and Tenten instantly started to protest.

"B-but it's the first day of school and we got to drive."

"Yeah c'mon I don't want to show up on the first day wasted, you know I'm a light weight."

Tenten said as Ino started giving all of them a glass. Sakura grinned and Temari shrugged, clearly not caring about going to school high and drunk.

"Oh c'mon Hina Ten we are toasting to a new school!"

Ino said handing the two a glass as they grudgingly took it.

"Yeah and you know it takes you at least 3 shots for you to get a buzz Ten, plus we will let Hina and Ino drive so it's all good."

Karin said putting the tray down, Ino handed her shot to her and the 6 stood in a circle together.

"Wait what are we toasting to again?"

Sakura asked, kinda out of it, Temari chuckled at her. The rest of their sisters looked at them blankly noticing there droopy bloodshot eyes and goofy grins.

"I was wondering why you two were so quiet and chill this morning. You're both totally baked up."

Tenten said with a smirk.

"Aw you smoked without me you bitches!"

Karin said with a pout. Ino and Hinata just rolled their eyes. Temari just shrugged while Sakura stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alright alright let start off this year with a bam girls!"

Ino said cheerfully, ready to toast. Karin lifted her glass in the air.

"Okay, to a new school where we will make an entrance that will forever be remembered by the students of Konoha high, lets blow their minds away bitches cheers!"

"CHEERS!"

All of them hit their glasses together and downed there shots, cringing at the bitter taste. They all laughed together happy that they would all at least have each other at this new school.

Hinata and Ino grabbed their keys, Ino walked to her purple buggy and Hinata walked to her dark blue Ferrari California.

"Temari, forehead go with Hinata, I am sooo not dealing with you guys trying to pick a song on the radio the whole way to school."

Ino said hopping in her car, Temari and Sakura just shrugged at her.

"Shot gun!"

Sakura screamed running to the passenger side.

"Aww you asshole, I wanted shot gun!"

Temari pouted at her but got in the back anyway.

Hinata smiled at her sisters antics and started up her car. She made sure Karin and Tenten got in Ino's car before backing out of the garage.

Sakura plugged her IPod in and the song Pretty bird by Jenny Lewis started blasting softly through the cars speakers.

Then she lit a cigarette and leaned back in her seat, cracking the window to blow the smoke out.

Hinata could see Temari doing the same thing in the back, closing her eyes enjoying the soft beats of the music.

She smiled softly at her sisters.

In no time Hinata saw their new school and drove into the parking lot looking for an empty space while dodging walking students.

Finally finding an empty space Hinata parked into it, Ino parked into the space next to hers before the other car that was about to pull into it could, making them beep there horn at her but she just smiled sweetly at the person.

They all got out of their cars and grabbed their bags standing together between the cars. The 6 got out there schedules seeing their first class.

"Of course I get fucking Biology in the morning my worst subject."

Tenten said cursing. Hinata took her schedule and her face lit up.

"We have that class together Ten, our teacher is Orochimaru."

Hinata said softly smiling sweetly at her sister who glomped her and kissed her cheek.

"Yay I have Hina with me!"

The rest of their sisters rolled their eyes at her, use to her fast change in moods.

"Me and Karin have Algebra 1, teacher Genma Shiranui."

Sakura mumbled wishing she could go back to sleep.

"Tem and I got Health with Kurenai Yuhi. Oh I hope there's cute boys in our first class."

Ino said excitingly. Temari sighed.

"Yippeee. Let's go, I wanna take a nap."

She said dryly walking toward the school with Ino skipping next to her.

All of them started heading to the school, Karin sending winks to all the boys that stopped and stared at the group of 6. Sakura just ignored them, putting an ear bud in one ear and started listening to music.

Singing quietly along with the song Karma police by Radiohead Sakura and her sisters walked past all the gawking people into the school.

The 6 stood together, having no idea where the hell they should go.

"Tsunade said something about the classes are all in certain halls, like a science hall and History hall."

Hinata said trying her best to ignore the staring and whispering from the students around them. Sakura sighed not really caring about all the attention there getting.

"Why don't we just ask for directions? You girls stay here and Ino and I will go ask someone."

Sakura said as Ino nodded and walked over to a group of boys batting her eyelashes up at them. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked off to a boy that was standing near a bulletin board on his phone.

"Hey do you know where class 2201 Algebra 1 is?"

Sakura asked with a lazy smile. Still stoned but trying not to look like it. Which is just making her look more stoned. And paranoid that people could tell. Sigh. She hates when this happens.

The boy she walked up to was actually quite cute. No, hot actually. Really hot.

He had shaggy red hair, and seafoam green eyes with a sexy kanji love tattoo on the left side of his forehead.

He was wearing a white Nirvana T-shirt, black baggy skinny jeans that sagged a little even though he was wearing a cool black seat belt type belt that said 'Party Time!' In red, and an old pair of vans.

He smirked down at her and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"It's on the second floor, go up staircase B and make a right, it's down that hall."

He said in a deep voice giving her a knowing smirk as he looked into her eyes. Making it obvious he knew she was high.

"And where's 2103 Biology?"

"It's on the Second floor too, go up staircase D to your right down the hall."

Sakura gave him a sexy smile not really thinking much on it. Turning away from him.

"Thanks sweetie."

She was about to walk back over to her sisters when he spoke again.

"You're new here huh? My name's Gaara, there is a party this Friday at my friends house if you wanna come."

Sakura turned and grinned at him excitingly.

"So you guys do have parties here. Thank fucking god. Me and my sisters hoped that this wasn't some school full of pansies. And to answer your question, yeah I'm new and my names Sakura. And I'm definitely in."

He chuckled and the sound made Sakura's insides flutter. She knew one thing for sure; she was hooking up with this kid at the party this Friday.

"I could tell you're a girl that likes to have fun. Switch phones with me."

Sakura handed him her red blackberry and he handed her his keyboard phone. Putting her number in his phone and him putting his number in hers they switched back their phones.

"C'mon Sakura stop flirting bitch let's go!"

Ino yelled out to her tapping her foot impatiently with the rest of her sisters. Sakura sighed but smiled again at Gaara.

"I'll catch you later."

She said walking back over to her sisters, oblivious to his gaze on her backside.

Gaara smirked as he watched Sakura walk away.

"Dude, Gaara who was that? Damn she's a sexy thing."

Gaara glanced to the person next to him and wasn't surprised to see his white haired friend.

"She's one of the new girl's Kimimaru. Her names Sakura and she's coming to the party Friday."

Kimimaru grinned and watched as the group of new girls split up and walked in pairs in different directions. Spotting platinum blonde hair, his grin widened.

"There all hot. Especially that blonde one and the pink haired one man. Tell Sakura to bring the rest of her little friends."

Gaara grunted in agreement.

"Damn forehead you scored a guy already. He's was hot as hell too."

Ino said with a devious smile.

"Oh please pig, we all saw you flirting it up over there with those boys, don't tell me you didn't at least get one of their numbers."

"Well of course I did forehead."

She said happily grabbing a somewhat amused Temari and started heading down a hallway.

"Later girlies!"

She yelled out to them before skipping off with a calm Temari.

"Please tell me you know where our class is too Saks."

Tenten said, not wanting to have to ask someone for directions.

"Yeah your guys's class is up staircase D to your right down the hall. Have fun don't talk to any strangers!"

Sakura said and started to walk with Karin to a Staircase on the right labeled B.

"Thanks sissy kins! You two just make sure to stay together, hold hands and try not to get lost!"

Tenten said back in the same teasing tone as Sakura, then started down a hallway where she sees's staircase D with Hinata by her side.

Sakura followed Gaara's directions and the two girls walked into their classroom right as the bell rung. Everyone was already sitting and the teacher who was leaning on his desk looked at them.

Sexy.

There teacher was bloody sexy.

Sakura knew that Karin must be undressing him with her eyes as of right now.

There teacher had shoulder length light brown hair with natural dark brown highlights wearing a dark blue bandana and had light brown milky eyes.

And he was tall.

Sakura digged tall guys.

She refused to date or do anything with a boy shorter than her. A guy who was extremely taller than her was just fucking hot.

She probably wouldn't even reach his shoulders if she were to stand next to him.

And he had muscles.

Sakura liked muscles.

He was twirling a long ass toothpick in his mouth and smiled at the two. His eyes swept over them quickly and subtly.

But the two knew better, he was checking out his new students. Karin and Sakura shared a look and smirked at each other.

"You two must be the new students, Sakura and Karin. Your seats are those two empty desks over there."

He said pointing over at the only two empty desks in the back to the far right of the room.

Sakura and Karin smiled sweetly at him and sat down.

"I want everyone to open there textbooks to page 412 and do problems 1-36 for the rest of class, if you have problem ask me. When you are done turn them in at the front to me."

He said and as soon as everyone got to work he walked over to the side of the room where there was a closet, grabbed two Algebra 2 books and walked over to Sakura and Karin.

"Here you go ladies. I always let the class know when they are to bring their books so you don't have to always bring it to class. Here is your locker number and combinations."

He said also handing them two index cards with their locker numbers and combo's on it.

Karin smiled up at him batting her eyelashes.

"Thank you Mr. Shiranui."

She said, putting her arms on the desk and setting her chest on top of them making her boobs pop out and more noticeable.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Her smile grew when his eyes fell toward her chest and Sakura knew then that her teacher was a man that didn't hide the fact that he liked women. Maybe even be a pervert.

"Mr. Shiranui do we have any tests coming up?"

Sakura asked, not that she even cared. Pfft. She could just cheat off someone.

When his eyes turned to her Sakura purposely bent over to her book bag to get out a notebook and pen. Looking through her eyelashes Sakura saw his eyes drift to her chest as well.

Now Sakura was no Karin. She doesn't flirt or screw every guy that walks, but there's no harm done in teasing sometimes.

"No we don't have any this week but there is one coming up next week. It's on all the problems you will be working on for the rest of the week."

He said eyes still lingering on her chest; you see Sakura was one of those lucky girls. She was petite and short but has grown with great assets.

One being her chest. Out off all her sisters Sakura and Temari have the biggest boobs. Being perfect 36 D's.

While Karin was a sad 24 B cup. Oh the irony.

Sakura was glad she wore her tank top today when even after he answered her question, he still stood a little longer eyes lingering on her form before he walked back toward his desk.

Karin gave her a look that clearly meant _way-to-go _in a sarcastic sort of way.

Sakura shrugged giving her a look meaning _I'm-high-so-I-will-do-whatever-I-want._

The pinkette opened her Power puff girl notebook (which she found when she was moving and it was surprisingly blank and never used) and started doing the problems that they had to do.

In the middle of doing her work she got a text, taking her cell out of her pocket Sakura read her text under her desk.

**From: Karin**

**Sakura our teacher is mad hot! :D And he totally made it obvious that he was checking us out. I'm so going after him. Wanna join meh?(: Threesome baby!**

Sakura looked over at Karin and mouthed 'Really?' Karin just smiled deviously.

**To: Karin**

**You are an idiot. But I do agree with you he is bloody sexy. And tall. And you know I like my men tall :3 But go right ahead tell me how it goes [: I am so not doing a teacher.**

Sakura went back to doing her work but her phone buzzed again from a new text. Sighing Sakura put her pen down and read it.

**From: Karin**

**Aww your no fun. You've never done a teacher before, it's really adventurous and naughty :3  
C'mon he is one of the sexiest teachers I have ever seen! We can tag team him ;)**

Sakura gave her redheaded sister an annoyed look, which she ignored.

**To: Karin**

**I seriously wanna kick you right now. In the head. Not because you keep pestering me about fucking our teacher on the **_**first day**_** it's cause what if he's one of those teachers that takes your phone and reads your texts to the class if your caught texting? O: Embarrassing much? **

Karin looked up and noticed there teacher was simply sitting at his desk reading a book then gave Sakura and exasperated look.

**From: Karin**

**Your being a fucking moron, he's just chillin there looking all cute reading his book. Darling, stop acting like an innocent virgin. You've had a threesome before, remember that party 4 months ago? Me and you got so wasted we ended up having sex with the Gin in the bathroom? Dammmnn that was fun, he really knew how to work with his fingers mhmm. ;D**

Sakura's face got a little red, remembering that party. Yes Sakura has had her fair share of sex but nowhere near as much as Karin. Gin was defiantly a…talented guy.

**To: Karin**

**I'm not gonna deny it, he was one of the best I have ever had :P I remember last year when you were doing Mr. Baki behind the bleachers and me and Hinata found you guys. I've never seen Hina's face get that red I thought she was gonna blow up, hahahah! I took a little morphine so I was already jumpin off the walls, I swear I couldn't stop laughing the rest of the day.**

Someone cleared there throat and Sakura looked up. Mr. Shiranui looked at us with a stern but teasing look.

Sakura looked over at Karin, who also had her phone out. Shit.

"No texting in class ladies. The rule in my class is that I read your texts out loud and then I confiscate them till class is over."

Sakura and Karin both visibly paled but gave their phones to him. There were a couple of kids looking at them with a look of pity and some looked like the whole thing was funny.

Genma set Karin's IPhone on his desk then started to read our texts from the beginning on Sakura's phone.

He read all of the texts between them, but he surprisingly left out the first part of the one Karin sent her. Where she said he made it obvious he was checking them out.

After he was done reading it he looked up and smiled at the two, there was a little laughter across the room but most of the class seemed surprised.

Karin simply shrugged, she knew she was a whore. A proud whore. But she didn't like being laughed at.

Both girls glared at those that were laughing and it immediately shut them up. When they looked at the teacher they were surprised to see lust and amusement in his eyes.

He set Sakura's blackberry next to Karin's IPhone and told the class to get back to work.

Sakura sighed but finished the rest of her problems, letting Karin copy her work afterword. The bell rung and everyone dropped off their work at his desk on the way out.

Karin and Sakura waited till everyone left to go up.

"Now ladies I know you are new here but the rules apply here as they do at any school. No texting in class. Here you go."

He said handing them their phones back. Sakura and Karin started walking out of the class when his voice stopped them.

"Sakura may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Sakura and Karin shared a confused look but Sakura nodded to him nonetheless. She walked back to his desk where he now stood and leaned back on the side of it. Karin left, closing the door leaving them alone.

Mr. Shiranui gave her a sexy smirk. Eye's traveling downward for a second before going back to her eyes.

Sakura merely raised an eyebrow at him, impatient on leaving because she really needed a cigarette break.

"So not doing a teacher, eh?"

He mumbled lowly, standing up to his full height towering over Sakura. Now the short girl will admit to herself that he was a little intimidating standing over her like that but she would never let him know it.

It was more hot than scary anyway.

Sakura didn't answer him, just smiled slowly up at him.

"Is this why you had me stay? To talk about the texts me and my sister sent to each other in class?"

Genma smiled down at her.

"I'm just warning you that some teachers aren't as nice as me, and coming to school high like you are now will get you in trouble if you don't hide it a little better."

He said smiling knowingly at her, definitely noticing her bloodshot eyes.

"Thanks l'll keep that in mind."

Sakura said taking her leave. Genma will admit that he was impressed. Usually girls fall like puddy at his feet or get intimidated by him but this one was sure definitely didn't.

Sakura made her way down a set of stairs and looked for an exit, the bell was about to ring any minute but Sakura didn't care, she was dying for a cigarette.

She made her way down a hall and found her locker and dumped her textbook in there then walked through a set of doors.

She sat against the wall and took her pack of Pall Malls out. She lit up a stick taking a long drag.

Sakura heard the bell ring, but simply stayed where she was.

After some time Sakura threw her cigarette butt and stood up. She walked back in and took her schedule out.

'_Let's see…I have World History with Asuma Sarutobi next.'_

After spending a good 10 minutes roaming the hallways Sakura finally found her class.

She walked into the classroom interrupting the teacher talking. Nothing special about this one, tan skin and dark spikyish hair.

"You're late."

He said lazily. Sakura shrugged.

"New kid. Got lost."

His dark eyes widened a little and he nodded.

"Ah yes Sakura. Take a seat between Hidan and Kisame. Boys raise your hand."

Sakura saw two hands raised in the air and walked toward them and sat in the empty desk between them.

She barley gave the people she was sitting between a glance even though she could feel there stares on her.

Grabbing a blue gel pen and a Lucky Charms notebook out of her backpack, but instead of opening it to take notes she laid her head down.

Getting down from a high was tiring you know.

But her plan for some shut eye was ruined when she felt a hand on her thigh. Sakura lifted her head up and looked to her right irritatingly.

A guy with slicked back silver hair and hot pink eyes stared down at her with a wicked grin.

He wore a tight black tank top that had red clouds, an odd looking beaded necklace with a sliver pendant that had an upside down triangle inside a circle, and white and grey basketball shorts.

"Sakura was it? You're a fucking hot bitch."

The pink haired beauty clicked her tongue in annoyance and slapped his handed off her thigh.

"Faggot was it? Don't touch me."

His grin got wider in amusement, Sakura heard a chuckle to her left but she kept her eyes on the pale skinned boy.

As he was about to try and touch her again, the voice on the other side of Sakura spoke up.

"Leave her alone Hidan, she's obviously not a girl you should mess with."

Sakura looked to her left and a boy with blue gravity defying hair and black bead like eyes grinned down at her.

He also wore something that guy Hidan wore. He was wearing a navy blue zip up hoodie that was unzipped and showing a black tight t-shirt with red clouds on it, and light wash jeans.

Another thing that the boys had in common other than there tops was there size. Both were huge and muscular.

"Shut the fuck up Kisame, I was just having a little fucking fun with her man."

"Seemed more like you were molesting her than having fun."

Kisame looked back down at the annoyed girl and grinned again. Sakura couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thanks dude, Kisame right? I'm Sakura."

"No problem Sakura, don't mind this dipshit he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself _or_ keep his mouth shut."

Hidan mumbled curses under his breath glaring at him. Sakura shrugged.

"It's all cool, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

Kisame grinned at her again, clearly taking a liking to the girl.

"I can see that. I'm surprised you weren't scared the moment you saw us though."

Sakura smiled a teasing smile.

"I'm not a girl easily scared."

"Oh I see, your a badass huh?"

"Definitly."

Kisame laughed but was hushed by the teacher.

Sakura felt her pocket buzz and quickly glanced at the teacher who was in the middle of a lecture on god knows what and quickly read the text under her desk.

**From: Ino **

**Girrlll I heard you guys had a hot ass teacher first period! No fair! :( I had to be stuck hearing Kurenai (who was really pretty btw) talk about something about nutrition and shit with only a hand full of yummy boys to look at the entire time.**

Sakura rolled her eyes at the text, replying back quickly.

**To: Ino**

**Pig chill, trust me I've seen some really hot boys around (like the two I am currently sitting in between as we speak) that will be all over you by lunch. And yes, my teacher was pretty damn sexy. Jeez did Karin already tell you all about?**

Sakura sighed, might as well pay attention and take notes since people just didn't seem to want to let her sleep.

Opening her notebook and taking the cap off the gel pen Sakura was just about to jot something the teacher said down till she felt her cell vibrate.

**From: Ino**

**No I will not **_**chill**_** forehead, you are having wayyyy better luck with guys than I am so far, like fur real. Your sitting between probably two sexylicious boys while I'm sitting next to Ginger slut making her rounds on this boy with hot upside down triangle tattoos on his **_**cheeks.**_** I'm surrounded by damn **_**girls**_**! :'( God I hate my stupid fucking perverted English teach Ebisu for giving me such an awful seat. But as for your teacher **_**Genma **_**I say you should go for him chicky! ;)**

The pinkette sighed again at the ridiculousness that makes up Ino. That girl would find a way to flirt with boys even surrounded by girls.

And of course Karin would get Ino to try and talk her into getting with her _teacher._

**To: Ino**

**You'll live. And I refuse to go after a teacher. That's Karin's sorta thing.**

The bell rung and Sakura quickly shoved her stuff in her bag and got up quickly leaving the room, ignoring the pale skinned pervert as he called out to her.

Sakura looked down at her scheduale for her next class.

_'Speech with Ibiki Morino. Hopefully one of the girls are with me in this class.'_

The cotton candy haired girl walked around aimlessly, trying to find room 2003. Thinking that it might be down stairs she walked down a staircase, ignoring all the looks from passing students.

Quickly loosing her patients the pinkette growled and stomped her foot. Sakura crossed her arms with an annoyed pout and looked around to ask someone for directions.

But it turns out she didn't have to when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Having a little trouble there?"

A boy said grinning down at Sakura who noted that he was quite cute. He had dark brown spiky hair and dark almost black eyes and looked older, probably a senior.

"How could you tell?"

Sakura said smiling a little up at the cute guy who chuckled.

"Well judging by the steam pratically coming out of your ears and the fact that I've never seen you around here before is a big clue that you are hopelessly new and loss."

"Well aren't you the smart one."

Sakura said laughing a little, the boy just grinned back.

"I very much am, thank you very much."

"Mhm sure. My names Sakura by the way."

"The names Kankuro, where you headin Sakura?"

"Speech class with Ibiki Morino."

"My class is right across from yours, c'mon I'll take you there."

Sakura smiled in thanks and followed the tall boy who led them down a staircase and through several halls, which Sakura didn't even bother to remember the way there as she checked out the boy slightly in front of her.

He was wearing dark wash jeans, black and white nikes, and a awesome deep auburn red South Park shirt that said 'Get your Bitch-ass back in the kitchen and bake me some pie!' with Cartman next to it.

"Here's your room Sakura, I warn you Ibiki is a very sadistic and scary man."

Kankuro said stopping next to a door labeled 2003.

"Thats just wonderful."

Sakura said sarcastically walking into the room waving to him behind her.

"Thanks Kankuro!"

As soon as she walked into the door the bell rung and the pinkette scanned the room. A pale hand was waving at her in the back of the room.

Sakura smiled, making her way toward the back of the room then sat next to Hinata.

"I am so glad we have class together, I didn't have any of the girls last period."

"Really? I had Tenten for first and second period."

She said quietly, nervouse from all the stares the two were getting from the class. Sakura glared at them till they went back to talking to the people around them.

"What was your last class?"

"Study hall with Iruka Umino. You?"

"World History with Asuma Sarutobi. Nothing special about him."

"Unlike your first teacher?"

Hinata said smiling knowingly at Sakura shook her head.

"I should've known Karin texted you all about our first period teacher."

Hinata giggles quietly at her sisters annoyed face.

"Alright quiet! Quiet!"

The class instantly shut up as a huge man walked in through the door. As he turned to face the class, Sakura was surprised to see scars marring his face and running up along his head into his black bandana that he wore.

"We are going to be starting on a new project. Choji pass these out."

He handed a stack of papers to a heavy weight boy with light brown longish spiky brown hair and little red swirl tattoos on his cheeks who was sitting in the front row.

"I will be putting you all in groups of four. Your group will be given a topic and you will have to fill out the 5 instructions on these papers that were handed out to you all."

Ibiki picked up a clip board off his desk and wrote something down.

"Now when I call out your names sit with the people in your group."

He said then started reading out names on his board. After a long while Sakura and Hinata's names were one of the last ones to get called.

"Shino, Choji, Hinata, and Sakura."

Sakura and Hinata smiled at eachother, glad that there stick up the ass teacher put them in a group together.

The boy that was passing the papers walked up to them with a shy smile on his face. He had on a brown basketball shorts and a red t-shirt with the elements symbol on it.

"Hi, uhm you guys are Sakura and Hinata right?"

He asked well more like mumbled but the two nodded. Sakura thought he was kinda cute and she remembered the days when she was a little girl and was really shy.

Not to mention Hinata is the same way. So she instantly took a liking to the slightly heavy weight boy.

Choji turned the now empty dest that was in front of Sakura and connected there desks so that he was facing them. Another boy walked up to them and turned the desk in front of Hinata's around to connect with hers and Choji's.

This one had on a dark green hoodie with grey strings and a black pac man t-shirt underneath and had on straight leg saggy jeans. He had on dark sunglasses and his hood was up but a little of his dark spiky hair was poking out of it.

This guy must be Shino, there other partner.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry guys but my fingers are killing me. This is the worse ending to a chapter I know but I just wanted to at least publish what I have so far. I ended up typing a random story out of nowhere the other day and it actually turned out pretty good. At least in my opinion. The next chapter will be continuing on to where I ended this at. I will have the next chapter up soon. I hope you all like it, please review!


	2. Marlboro

"Okay so any ideas for what author we should pick for of our project?"

Sakura asked her quiet group after she read out the instructions on there papers. There suppose to pick an author and write a 4 to 6 page essay on that author and the many books they have written and facts about there life. Then at least read 2 of that authors books or novels then after they speak there essay out to the class they bring the books up with them and speak about what those books were about and blah blah blah. You get the idea. Not only that but they also have to make a poster board of pictures of the author they chose and some facts about that author on it.

Way too much work, in Sakura's opinion. If she wasn't with Hinata she wouldn't even try to do this project.

After a short silence Hinata stuttered out an idea, "H-how about w-we do Edgar Allan Poe?" Sakura smiled at her sister and nodded in agreement with her.

"That's a great idea Hina. We both have read a lot of his books so the book presentation of the project we wouldn't even really have to do. What do you guys think?" The pinkette turned to the two quiet boys across them. Choji nodded with a small shy smile.

"He's one of my favorite authors so thats okay with me." he said quietly. On his right Shino just shrugged while picking at his nails. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shino you better not even think of shoving all the work on us. You are doing your part in this project whether you like it or not." The dark haired boy turned his attention away from his nails to Sakura. He just simply stared at her not saying a word. She kept her gaze on his not backing down from the stare.

Hinata and Choji glanced nervously at the two having a silent stare down. Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence Shino for the first time said something, "...Alright."

Sakura nodded at him with a satisfied smile, "Good. When is this due by the way?"

Choji looked down at there paper again and looked for a due date, "It says next Monday its due." He said quietly while looking at the girls in front of him. They nodded and Hinata counted the days in her head.

"So t-that gives us 5 d-days including today to f-finish this project." Sakura nodded at her violet haired sister and thought of a way to split there project up.

"Choji why don't you look up facts about Edgar's life. Like when he was born and died and about his family and shit. Get a ton. Shino you look up all the books that he wrote, the summarys to those books, and facts about them like what gave him the idea's or inspired him to write them."

Choji and Shino nodded. Shino gave her a pointed looked, at least Sakura thinks he did. She couldn't exactly tell with those dark sunglasses on. But before he could say anything Sakura spoke.

"And Hinata and I will do the whole book presentation. We will pick two books that we already read by him. When we do the presention we will make notecards for all of us on what to say about those books. We will start doing that while you two start finding facts."

"Then a-after you guys get those facts and w-we g-get the notecards d-done we can all work t-together on the essay and t-the poster." Choji and Shino nodded in agreement.

"We should probably meet on the weekend to do the essay and the poster." Choji added unsurely looking at the rest of his group if they agreed.

Sakura smiled at him, "Good idea. How about lets meet at our place this Saturday at like say 2?" Hinata wrote down there address on sticky notes that she took out of her backpack and handed it to them. Just then the bell rung and the four got up and grabbed there bags.

Sakura and Hinata walked out of class together and took out there schedules. Hinata perked up instantly at there next class and said happily, "We got gym next with the girls."

"Hell yeah! Lets go!"

Two girls started heading toward where they knew the gym would be as they rounded a corner Sakura heard a voice yell, "Move it bitch!" Then someone shoved past her, causing her to slam into the dark green lockers.

Hinata gasped then crouched down next to Sakura's fallen form, "Sakura are you okay?"

The pinkette groaned grabbing her left shoulder in pain from when she smacked into the lockers, "I'm alright, help me up?" Hinata took hold of her right hand and pulled her up but instantly dropped it at her sister pissed off face.

"Who the fuck just pushed me?!" Sakura screamed, glaring at all the students till one of them came up to say it was them.

She was_ pissed_. No thats an understatement. She was beyond pissed. Of course when Sakura was in a good mood some fucking _moron_ comes along and shoves her.

"WELL?!"

"Tch it was me you fucking whore."

A boy slightly taller than her with a leanly muscular build stood, with suprisingly chin length white-blue hair and amethyst purple eyes. He grinned down at her with sharp arrogent teeth arms crossed. Another boy stood a little behind him with a concerened look on his face. This one was massive compared to the other one, he stood well over a head taller than the other prick with incredibly spiky orange hair and equally orange eyes.

Sakura glared at him venomously fists clenching at her sides, " It was you?" she asked rather calmly.

His amethyst eyes flashed with amuesment, "Yeah, what are ya goin to do about it hm?"

"I'm gonna wipe that stupid fucking retarted grin off your ugly shit face then shove it in the fucking lockers so hard your face turns as purple as your ugly ass eyes."

That got him. His eyes narrowed down at her and his grin faltered slightly. Grounding out of clenched teeth he said, "Prove. It."

Big mistake. Sakura sucker punched him right in the nose. A loud crack was heard and the kid fell back into the lockers behind him grabbing his nose and screaming out curses. But before anyone in the hallway could react the pinkette was on him, slamming his face into the locker a couple times before getting up with a satisfied sigh. The kids in the hallway looked at her shocked but quickly turned and walked away as soon as she turned and glared at them.

Hinata gave her a disaproving look but had a very slight smirk on her cheek. Thats right. Sweet little Hina can be just as sadisctic and devious as her sisters when she wanted to be. Sakura smirked at her before taking her bag that she handed to her. The two continued on there merry way acting as if nothing happened. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the orange haired boy help his cursing friend up from the lockers.

"Saks your gonna get in trouble." Hinata quietly said to her chidingly. Sakura just shrugged, looking at her knuckles.

"Damn I'm getting good at this Hina. No split knuckles this time and I got that prick goooooddd." The pinkette said with a little smile. Hinata shook her head with a smile.

_'Sakura would be proud of something like that.'_

Hinata and Sakura pushed through the gym doors just as the bell rung, "SAKURA! HINATA! Omg I missed you girls soooooo much!"

Ino's loud voice screamed as she ran up and glomped them. After managing not to fall Sakura sighed annoyingly and pat her on the back as Hinata giggled slightly. Karin, Temari, and Tenten walked up to them with an eyebrow raised at the blonde.

"Omg? Really Ino?"

Tenten said giving the blonde a dry amused look. Ino stuck her tongue out at her as a response. Temari sighed loudly, "Why couldn't we have gym at the end of the day when I'm not exhausted getting down from a high."

Sakura laughed at her dirty blonde sister but could definitely understand how she's feeling. Sakura was getting quite tired herself. Karin elbowed Temari in the ribs telling her to shut up, noticing a women who could only be there gym teacher walk up to them. The lady had long dark bland purple hair with bangs framing her face and yellowish green eyes. She was wearing dark grey running shorts, dark purple short sleeve under armour shirt with sneakers while holding a clipboard in her hand and a whistle around her neck.

"You must be my new girls Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Karin correct? I'm Anko Mitarashi one of your gym teachers. You can just call me Anko."

At there nods and some smiles, she pointed toward some the mats near the door leading toward the girls locker room, "You all have one set of uniforms in your size that Tsunade sent me. You were originally suppose to get two sets but there was some complications, so you won't get another set untill next week. There's a little notecard on them with your names and locker numbers you have along with your locker combo's. Each day you come in you have 10 minutes to get change then come out and sit along on the bleachers till further instructions."

Ino and Tenten said thanks and the group went and grabbed the pile of clothes that had there names on the card then walked into the locker room. Sakura ignored the staring girls and walked toward the locker that was hers, Tenten had her locker right next to hers.

"I am so glad these lockers are big enough to put our bags in them." Karin muttered from the other side of Tenten and Sakura putting in her combo.

"Damn right! I hated how we had to keep our bags on the benches at our other school. Those bitches kept stealing my makeup." Ino who was a little farther down from the two said happily. Hinata who was next to Temari all the way in the back nodded in agreement.

Sakura sighed throwing on her unifom quickly and shoving her bag in the dark blue lockers. After taking off her earrings and putting them in her locker as well, Sakura sat on the bench and tied her grey and dark green sneakers.

There gym uniforms were grey shorts that were suppose to go to mid thigh but on Sakura they looked to be bootie shorts that just covered her but cheeks but they were irritatingly tight and the top was a dark green Konoha t-shirt that was also uncomfortably tight on her. Seems Tsunade ordered her uniform too small.

_'Why the hell did she get me extra small shorts and small t-shirt?'_

Sakura's just glad she didn't get an extra small t-shirt or else she wouldn't be able to breathe. And her boobs. They were already shoved into this size small t-shirt painfully. She couldn't even imagine what they would be like in an extra small.

"Jeez Sakura. Could Tsunade get it any smaller. All the boys are gonna be drooling when they see you."

Tenten said laughing as she tied her sneakers. Her uniform was in the right size and fit her comfortably. Temari walked up to the two with a quirked eyebrow and a small smirk once she saw Sakura, " Your gonna knock an eye out when you run girl."

Karin and Tenten laughed, Sakura pouted annoyed with her situation. "What are you hoes laughing at?"

Ino asked as her and Hinata finished up changing. Both threw there hair up into high ponytails and Ino and Karin rolled up there shorts till they were just covering up there asses. "Tsunade totally got Sakura's sizes wrong." Karin answered her, still laughing. Ino narrowed her eyes and looked Sakura over who was still pouting.

But once she glanced at her uniform she grinned, "DAMN Sakura! The first thing you see is your tits!"

At that they all started laughing, even Hinata giggled a little. Sakura huffed thankful that it was just them in the locker room now. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Shut the hell up pig! You guys all suck!"

"C'mon girls we better get out there." Hinata said as they all calmed down. As they all walked out of the locker room Sakura put her pink locks up into a messy slightly low bun. All eyes turned toward the 6 girls as they walked into the gym. Cat calls and whistles were heard by a lot of the guys but Sakura ignored them all. Trying not to walk too fast or step too hard so her boobs don't jiggle so much.

"God this fucking sucks." She grumbled to herself. Temari who was walking next to her gave her a look of understanding. Big tits could be such a hassle. The 6 sisters all sat at the bottom of the bleachers together waiting for their gym teachers.

"Hey Ino Karin!"

A deep voice called out making Sakura and Tenten roll their eyes as they got interrupted in their conversation by their sisters most likely new plaything. But when they looked up they were suprised to see not one but three sexy dudes.

The one that spoke was the one Sakura remembered Ino describing as that hot dude in her english class that Karin was slutting up ughhumm-excuse me flirting up when they were texting second period. He was a short haired brunetted with animalistic brown eyes and fucking badass red upside down triangles on his cheeks. He was a good 6 feet tall and was a little more thickly mucled than the other two. He had on the boys gym uniform which consisted of the same shorts and shirts as the girls except the shorts were longer and shirts bigger of course.

On the left of him was a boy with dark brown hair pulled up into a high thick spiky ponytail that reminded Sakura of a Pineapple. His eyes were dear like and dark and his face was handsomely sharp. He was slightly taller than the other two and was nicely muscled as well but not as thick the first one. He was slouched with his hand shoved in his pockets and eyes half lidded making him look bored and lazy.

The last boy reminded Sakura of a prince. The way he looks at people was as if he was looking down on you like you were lower than shit. He had long chocolate brown hair and the same lavender pupiless eyes as Hinata with fair skin and beautifal facial features. But you couldn't deny that he was a guy with his broad shoulders and lean muscled physique.

Ino and Karin smiled flirtatiously up at them, "Whats up Kiba?" Karin asked flipping her hair off her shoulder.

He grinned down at the two before glancing slowly at the rest of the girls with them, "Nothing much just a little curious. Mind introducing me to your friends?"

Ino was about to say something but before she could Karin smirked and stood up, "I'll introduce my hoes if you introduce your hoes first." she said ignoring Ino's nasty subtle glare.

Sakura raised her eyebrow as she glanced at Karin with an amuesed look, the rest of her sisters seemed to be amused as well. Hm it seems that Ino and Karin are going to be getting into there little bitch fit fights over some tasty ass. Ino probably called dibs but Karin is still going after him. This isn't the first time it happened.

"These are my boys Shikamaru and Neji. Guys this is Karin and Ino." He said, nodding his head to who was who. The one with the ponytail, Shikamaru just shrugged and Neji smirked a little. Ino stood up next to Karin and smiled at them flirtatiously.

"These are our foster sisters. Thats Temari. She's known as the Badass of our group." Ino said pointing to Temari who was leaning on her elbows on her knee's behind Sakura. She simply saluted them lazily with two fingers.

"And that is Hinata. She's known as the Shy Sweetheart." Karin said nodding toward Hinata who was sitting next to Temari behind Tenten with her hands in her lap. She smiled at them shyly with a little blush on her face.

"Then there's Tenten. The Tomboy who plays like every sport there is." Ino said pointing a thump at Tenten who was sitting in front of Hinata on the first row of bleachers rolling her eyes.

"Soccer, lacross, and softball is all I play Ino. I do beleive there are more sports than that darling."

"And finally that bitch over there is our lovely Sakura. The Party Lover of our group." Karin said cocking a hip towards Sakura who was to her right leaning back with her elbows on the row behind her where her head was just about on Temari's lap behind her and legs crossed in front of her. The pinkette simply waved lazily at them before yawning.

Kiba quirked an eyebrow down at Sakura then smirked, "Gaara told us about you. Said you were coming over to Kimimaru's party this Friday."

Sakura sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her then smiled coyly, "Ahh so you guys are friends of his. What else did Gaara say about me?"

The guy Shikamaru chuckled deeply, a sound that Sakura found that she enjoyed hearing. "Just that he met a new totally hot pink haired stoned chick."

The pinkette laughed, "I basically said the same thing to my girls. Minus the pink haired stoned chick though."

Shikamaru chuckled again as he looked down at her with slight amuesment. Kiba laughed as well and Neji smirked.

"Yeah but you happen to also forget to mention a party. Bitch I can't beleive you didn't tell us!" Karin with her hands on her hips staring down at the pinkette who layed back once again while putting her head in Temari's lap. She raised her hands up in defense.

"Chill little red I was gonna tell you."

Karin pouted slightly and turned back to the boys, "Please tell me theres a party at least every weekend."

Neji finally spoke up with a voice that surprisingly also sounded princly to Sakura, "Yeah there's alway at least two going on every Friday and Saturday nights."

Sakura noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Tenten blushed as Neji spoke. If she didn't have her head tilted back slightly in Temari's lap she would've missed the slight blush of pink on her slightly tanned cheeks.

_'Oooooooohh Tenten's got a crushhhh!'_

She watched as she blushed even more once she saw Sakura smirk at her. Glaring at Sakura she pretented to be busy bent over tying her shoe.

"I hope all you ladies come with Sakura to Kimimaru's this friday. He always has sick partys." Kiba said grinning at all of them.

He was a player. Sakura could tell. She knows a player when she see's one. So Sakura's not liking the fact that Ino and Karin are both going after the dude. Ino actually dates the guys she goes after so it would not be a good idea to go with Kiba. He'd cheat on her the second he could. And Sakura can tell that after Karin fucks him she'll start to develop feelings for this guy. She always does for guys like him.

They know he's a player too. There just setting themselves up again to get hurt. But like hell Sakura is just gonna sit there and let it happen.

The sound of a whistle broke her train of thought and Sakura looked up. Anko was standing there next to a very handsome man with dark blonde spiky hair and saphire blue eyes and tanned skin. Anko looked toward the group of girls and spoke.

"This is your other temporary gym teacher Minato Namikaze. He is substituting for Gai who broke his leg recently from an accident. Minato these are the new girls that have just arrived."

The man nodded looking at the girls with a polite smile, " You ladies can just call me Minato. Is there any questions you ladies want to ask before we begin?"

Sakura sighed before sitting up and raising her hand, "Uhm my foster mom ordered my uniform way to small do you think I could order it into a bigger size?"

To emphasize her point the pinkette stood up and pointed at herself. Which she immediatly regretted because it started a whole bunch of catcalls and whistles from all the guys in the gym and the ones sitting on the bleachers from across the room as well. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance before looking back at her new sexy gym teacher who glanced down at her uniform then looked toward Anko.

"We are only aloud to give two sets of uniforms every year but your lucky you didn't get your second set yet. I'll make sure to call in and make sure there a size bigger."

Sakura nodded in thanks to her before flopping back down in her seat, which she immediatly regretted again because the action made her boobs bounce a little which caused some eyes to turn in her direction.

"Today you guys have the choice of either playing bad mitton or going into the weight room to lift weights. But first since its going to be a your choice day everyone has to jog 4 laps around the gym. Just be careful of the nets setup."

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't jog! Not without everything noticably bouncing and jiggling! The pinkette looked to Tenten on her right for help. Noticing her sister state of distress Tenten patted her sisters knee, "C'mon maybe she will let you skip out on the jog. Lets go ask her."

"You guys start jogging without us we will meet you in the weight room." Tenten said to the rest of the girls who looked confused at first but then understood why they were going to talk to Anko.

When the two walked up Sakura hesitantly asked Anko if she could skip out on the jog, hoping that she would understand why. Sakura really didn't want to have to explain to her why she didn't feel comfortable jogging in her tight as hell uniform with Minato right next to her listening.

But Anko thankfully did understand why she asked to skip it. "I understand Sakura but we usually only let students skip jogging if there injured with a doctors note."

Anko said which annoyed the hell out of Sakura, Tenten tried to reason with her for Sakura, "C'mon Anko would you wanna jog wearing what Sakura is wearing? It would not only distract her but every single guy in this gym."

But Anko still didn't look ready to give up which made Sakura really frustrated and was starting to annoy Tenten. But the blonde haired man next to them cleared his throat.

"Here why don't you take my jacket while you jog Sakura."

Minato said while unzipping his dark grey thin track jacket and handed it to Sakura with a small smile. Sakura took it unsurely and put it on. It was huge on her and it reached past her small shorts. But it didn't make her feel hot and sweaty thankfully.

"Minato that's actually not really appropriate to give that-"

"If you aren't going to let her out of jogging then she should at least be able to cover herself while she jogs."

Anko looked pissed, making Sakura and Tenten think she had a thing for Minato. The bitch pissed off Sakura so she might as well get her back for being so ridiculously retarted and not jut letting her skip the jog. So Sakura smiled slowly up at Minato while slowly zipping up his jacket.

"Thank you Minato." Not even waiting for his replie Sakura turned with Tenten and started the 4 lap jog around the gym where basically almost everyone just about finished it.

"Oh my fucking god, I was just about to snap on the bitch Tenten." Sakura said to Tenten as the two already finished there 2nd lap.

"Same here. She was being so unfair and fucking ridiculous."

The two met up with the rest of there sisters waiting in the suprisingly small weight room. The 4 girls were sitting and standing around the treadmills when Sakura and Tenten arrived. Ino grinned evily when she saw Sakura wearing the huge track jacket, "Wow Sakura your looking gooooodd in Minato's jacket."

Sakura looked down at herself surprised, "Shit I forgot to give this back to him. I'll be right back."

The pinkette walked back out and into the gym she saw Minato watching the kids playing bad mitton and walked up to him, " Thanks for letting me wear this, you basically saved me from embarressment."  
she said smiling up at blonde haired man that returned her smile and took his jacket.

"It wasn't a problem at all, why don't you bring a jacket in to wear whenever you jog. It'll save you from furthur embarressment."

Sakura smiled again and nodded before walking back to the weight room. Her sisters were where she left them except there were new additions to there group. Kiba had his arm around a giggling Ino's shoulders. Karin looked at them with a dirty look before turning back to her conversation with Hinata. Shikamaru was sitting next to Temari, both looked to be leaning back on the treadmill bars. Neji seemed to be talking to Tenten which Sakura could tell was holding back a blush.

Sakura grinned as she walked up next to Tenten knocking her hip into hers but before she could say anything the sound of a boy screaming caught her attention.

"I didn't mean to knock into you I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

A boy near the bench press was cowering as another boy, a much larger boy held onto the collar of his shirt looking pissed but Sakura couldn't get a full veiw of him with all the people in the way, "Better watch where your going next time little boy, yeah."

_'That voice. It can't be...'_

Sakura was shocked. No beyond shocked. She glanced over at Ino who stood rigid under Kibas arm. Her face lost all color and her eyes bulged. Finally she must of felt Sakura's gaze and baby blue met emerald green.

The crowd disappeared in front of them so Sakura can see him clearly now. He stood dark blue eyes glaring down at the boy he let go. He had long dark blonde hair up in a half pony tail with lightly tanned skin. When he looked up from the cowering boy is eyes met our group. But more specifically Ino.

"Ino...Ino are you okay hun?" Sakura heard Temari, who stood up next to Ino, whisper to her. She doesn't know. None of there sisters knew about him except Sakura. That was only because before Ino and Sakura became foster sisters they were best friends when they were living with there biological parents.

Sakura glanced back at the boy only to see him walking toward them with a evil little smile on his stupid pretty face. The pinkette slowly moved to stand next to her shocked blonde haired sister, Kiba finally took his arm off from around her shoulder. He seemed to be glaring at the oncoming boy.

"Ino let's go...c'mon Ino."

Sakura whispered in her ear. She noticed her trembling form nod slightly. The pinkette grabbed her hand and made up an excuse to her sisters watching Ino worryingly, "Me and Ino are gonna go out for a smoke."

She then pulled Ino along with her out of the weight room just as Anko was about to come in, "We are heading to the bathroom real quick." Sakura said to her and before she could replie the two pratically ran out of the room and toward a door that led into the hallway.

Ino hooked her arm tightly around Sakura's trying to stop her trembling. Sakura hooked her arm around hers and squeezed her hand reassuringly then led her through a set of double doors that led to outside. Sitting Ino down on one of the wooden tables benches, Sakura sat next to her then took her pack of Pall Malls out of the waistband of her shorts and handed her a cig which Ino took with slightly shaking hands. Lighting her own stick first she handed the lighter to the blonde and watched as Ino took a deep hit of her stick.

Sakura waited till she saw her tense form relax before speaking, "You okay?"

Ino didn't answer, just took another long drag from her ciggerate. Finally when she did speak she looked pissed, "What the hell is my fucking cousin doing here?"

"I have no fucking idea hun."

The pinkette said calmy, knowing the blonde was about to blow up she gave her another ciggeratte. Ino doesn't smoke unless she's angry or really upset or when she just plain wants to look cool. Sakura sighed and flicked her butt away before taking another one out for herself.

"I thought I was free of him. Yet here he is. In our new fucking school." Ino muttered before taking a drag from her cig. Sakura grabbed her sisters left hand, the one that wasn't holding her cigeratte and squeezed. She wasn't good with words, so Sakura did the only thing she was good at physical assurrance.

_I'm here for you. Talk to me._

"He ruined my life. He destroyed it. My family hates me because of him. But now that I have you girls. My new family that I know will never just disown me like some peice of fucking trash. And knowing Deidara he will try to destroy that as well. The girls don't know what he's capable of Sakura. Hell they don't even know who he is or everything that's happened..."

Sakura finally met Ino's eyes, "Nothing could tear all of us apart Ino. Nothing. Not your parents, not the government, not Deidara, not anybody. He could fucking try but he will fail. And the girls are strong, they would never let anyone, not even Deidara get in between us." she said fiercly with every ounce of deteremination she could muster up in her statement.

Ino smiled her eyes getting glassy, filling up with tears. She couldn't say anything while trying to choke back the tears so she just squeezed Sakura's hand to show just how gratefull she was.

The two smoking girls sat in a long comfortable silence till Ino turned to Sakura with wide eyes, "Sakura...you know wherever Deiadara goes...he goes with him as well."

Sakura froze, having all her attention on trying to calm Ino down she forgot about her own demon from the past. Instead of completely trembling and shaking from fear and shock she was trembling and shaking from anger. Pure furocious anger spread through her small being as her hands clenched and unclenched. The ciggeratte in her right hand near her lips broke in half. The blonde took the destroyed stick and threw it before wrapping an arm around the slightly smaller girls shoulders, running a soothing hand up and down her arm. After using many of the breathing techniques she learned from many anger manangement classes, Sakura was able to calm down.

"Sasori. He's definitely going to be here huh?"

Ino nodded squeezing her sisters shoulders, " Sakura...I think we should tell the girls all that had happened before we went into foster care. No matter how much I don't want to I still feel like it would be safer to tell them. Especially you because...Sasori...he did more than just rip your family apart. And...and I-I'm just _scared_ for the girls."

Sakura sighed trying to push back all the memories of the past. Memories that still haunt her when she lays awake at night. She knew what Sasori and even Deidara were capable of. She wanted...no needed her sisters to be aware of them and be safe. Because she knew Sasori would definitely use them for his twisted sick games he liked to play with her.

Now that she knew the girls will most likely be involved, no matter how much Sakura told herself she wasn't afraid of Sasori she couldn't deny that she really actually was. But she won't let him involve her sisters. Ino has already been playing in his games for a long time just as Sakura was apart of many of Deidara's little games.

So she nodded in aggreement. Ino and Sakura wouldn't let anything happen to them. Tenten, Temari, Karin, and Hinata were there family now. The most important people in there lives. The two would kill anyone who fucking dared to hurt them.

"C'mon let's get back the girls are probably really worried about us. I really hope Deidara didn't talk to them..."

Ino said while getting up, Sakura followed her and the girls hooked arms once again as they walked back into the school.

"He doesn't know that they are our foster sisters Ino. He probably just thinks they are our friends. We'll ask them when we get back to them if he said anything."

"Alright...what are you going to do when you see Sasori? Even though I'd really love to see you kill him, hell I want to fucking kill that freak myself, but we can't afford to be expelled from this school Sakura. Tsunade has made it perfectly clear that if we get expelled again the damned foster care officials are going to take us from her."

"I know Ino. I'll control myself when I see him. I didn't take all those anger management classes for nothing you know."

Ever since Sakura and the girls started middle school the 6 of them got expelled from 7 different schools across the country. The first time was because Karin got into a nasty fight with this group of girls and well it resulted in a fight which Sakura and the girls backed Karin up on. That was the start of the 3rd marking period of 6th grade.

The second was when Tenten's creepy old petifile teacher tried feeling her up one day after class, so her and the girls decided to stuff his closet full of dog and cat shit. So when he opened the door he was covered head to toe in it. The only reason they got caught was because they were the first ones to start laughing there asses off in class. Plus Tenten kind of just told the principle outright that they did it. That was in the 3rd marking period of 7th grade.

The third was when Ino had her first boyfriend who was the captain of the football team, he decided to cheat on her with the head skanky cheerleader by making out with her in the middle of the cafeteria. Ino's reaction? Shove some random kids speghetti and meatball lunch down his pants while his back was turned then shout out all of his dirty little secrets to the entire cafeteria like the fact that he liked to read gay porn, he couldn't sleep without his stuffed teletubbie, and he named his dick Orlando because he secretly thinks Orlando Bloom is sexy. That was the middle of the 2nd marking period of 8th grade.

The fourth was when Hinata's science teacher in eight grade decided to kiss her when he was giving her an extra lesson after class to help bump up her grade. She smacked him and quickly ran and told her sisters what happened. The next day that morning Karin and Ino blew up his science lab. All the girls volountarily took the blame for it. That was the 4th marking period of the end of 8th grade.

The fifth time was when Temari and Tenten decided to beat up all the boys on the Soccer team. They were being sexist pigs saying that girls sucked at sports or some stupid shit. Of course after the two beat them in a game they started running there mouths even more. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Karin saw them bashing some soccer boys faces in the grass and naturally joined in the fun. The was in the 1st marking period of 9th grade.

The sixth time was when the "Popular" girls decided to vandalize Sakura's locker with spray paint saying that she was a whore and a slut while she was running the mile in gym. When Sakura went to go change and saw her locker she rolled her eyes and simply opened it only to see all her clothes gone and the money and lip gloss gone from her bag. She promptly slammed her locker shut walked toward the cafeteria where the girls were sitting and laughing and beat the shit out of all of them so bad that they all had to spend at least 2 weeks in the hospital. That was in the 3rd marking period of 9th grade.

That was the start of the Anger Management classes for her.

The last time they were expelled was during the 2nd marking period in there last school that they were at before this one. The sofmores all got busted for smoking drugs outside the school. Well Temari sold some coke to a little tattle tale prick that had a crush on Temari ever since they came to that school. So the next day once the dude saw Temari making out with this really hot basketball player in the hallway he went and told on her to the principle. When the police showed up to take her in they found her along with Sakura and Karin smoking joints on the side of the building. The police already checked her locker before they found them and luckily they didn't find anything in there. But the three got expelled and are currently on probation for 8 months now and have to do community service twice a week.

As Sakura and Ino walked back into the weight room Tenten ran up to them, "Are you okay Ino? What happened?"

The rest of there sisters walked up with concern etched onto there faces. Thankfull that everyone was busy on some exercise machine and whatnot Ino reassured them, "I'm fine girls. I'll tell you guys about it later when we get home."

"Yeah girl your definitely telling us all about it later." Karin said looking a little less worried. No matter what her and Ino fight over they still love each other.

"You just freaked out all of a sudden when you saw that guy. Do you know him?" Temari asked still looking a little concerned. Ino nodded but promptly avoided the question telling them she would spill all the details later.

While the rest of the girls were talking Sakura glanced around the room. Everyone was busy on some sort of exercise machine or they were standing around next to there friends talking. Anko was at the desk near the door to the weight room going through some big pile of papers. But finally Sakura found what she was looking for.

Near the rack of dumbells four guys stood. Sakura immediatly recognized Kisame the surprisingly cool guy in her World History class. He was holding some impressively big black dumbells, his dark green shirt was small on him, every time he brought the dumbells up his muscley biceps bulged even more than they already were. Sakura tried not to drool at the sight.

Next to him was Deidara. Sakura glared at him, trying to keep the memories of him from her childhood at bay. The basterd was next to Kisame holding some black bells that were only a little smaller than Kisames. He grew from the last 6 years she's seen him. He grew tall and was leanly muscled. His features were more mature but he still had the same aqua blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He looked a lot like Ino even though the two were only cousins.

Sitting on the bench right in front of them was a shockingly beautiful guy with long jet black hair tied at the nape of his neck with shorter bangs framing his nice face. Dark eyes with flecks of red in them stared and they started at the two guys in front of him which Sakura could only assume were his friends. He had these little lines running down on either side of his nose, Sakura couldn't tell if they were birthmarks or scars but she thought they accented his good looks. He had nice pale skin on his leanly muscled body.

The person next to him on the bench was someone she hasn't seen since she was a child. When she still lived her mother and father. Sakura's heart sped up drastically as she looked at him.

He still had the same blood red hair and dark rusty brownish red eyes that always betrayed a bored and uninterested look about him. But he was tall, she could tell. Even when sitting down Sakura knew Sasori would easily be a little over a head taller than her. The pinkette might have thought tallness was a good quality in the guys she likes but she knew that it wouldn't be the same with Sasori. His facial features were sharper and more mature and he was just as muscular as the other three boys minus Kisame who looked like a body builder.

But what was surprising was his hands. You see Sasori, like Deidara, was an artist. You would think an artist had slender and smaller delicate hands. But his, which were dangling off his knee's that his elbows were leaning on, were huge. His fingers were more on the slender side but they still looked strong.

He was staring at Kisame and Deidara playing around with the dumbells till he turned and was staring straight at Sakura. She felt as if her heart stopped but Sakura managed to keep her facial expression blank. He mumbled something to the other three and the two boys that were previously dorking off with here dumbells looked straight at Sakura as well as the boy sitting next to her basterd of a cousin.

Kisame immediatly grinned and waved at Sakura. She waved back with a small smile ignoring Sasori and Deidara's identical smirks.

Then she turned back to her talking sisters and noticed Hinata give her a side ways confused glance, having noticed her staring at the group of boys. Sakura smiled at her then turned toward the rest of her sisters and sighed.

"When does this damn period end?" Temari complained. Anko having heard her answered her with a raised eyebrow.

"You got about 15 minutes to go."

Temari groaned Karin laughed next to her. Ino and Sakura shared a look, "Uh girls? Did that guy talk to you at all?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah he was just talking to Kiba. Apparently those two don't like eachother too much." Tenten said said thinking back to what happened before Sakura and Ino left.

"Really? What happened?"

"He came up and bashed heads with Kiba a little. Calling him a mutt and that he's surpised to pick up such pretty girls. That guy was super hot. I think he said his name was Deidara." Karin said while looking at her nails slightly bored.

"What'd Kiba do? And where is he and the other guys?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba just told him basically to fuck off and that he's surpised Deidara can pick up girls at all cause he looks like a girl himself. Its was kinda funny." Temari said looking a little suspicious at the blonde and the pinkette.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji got called to the office for something. They left right before you guys came in." The violet haired girl said looking at the two still a little concerned. Her and Temari knew something was up. They always did. Eventually Tenten will catch on then Karin.

Something caught Sakura's eye and she glanced back toward where her cousin and Ino's cousin were at only to see the group of four walk toward them. Sakura tried not to look as panic as she felt but Temari and Hinata noticed her tense up.

But thankfully before anyone could ask her what was wrong and before the guys made it to her group they were saved by the bell.

Sakura quickly walked back to the girls locker room and changed. Back into her regular clothes the pinkette took her hairband and ran her fingers through her hair to get out the little tangles then stuck her earrings back in. Throwing her gym clothes in the locker she grabbed her backpack then slammed the locker shut and took her schedule out.

"Yeahhh baby I got lunch next!" Sakura hollered happily then turned toward all her sisters who were just finishing up with changing and grabbing there bags.

"Please tell me you guys all have lunch next too."

All of the girls checked there schedules and it turns out all of them did in fact have lunch next. They all walked out happily together. Ino and Karin with hooked arms were cheerfully singing Primadonna girl all the way to lunch. Sakura popped in and earbud and gave the other to Tenten who was walking next to her and the two listened to The Kooks song Naive to drown out the two hyper girls singing at the top of there lungs.

A lot of weird looks were sent to there group, more specifically the red head and the blonde now skipping about in the middle of the hallway. Sakura could hear Hinata telling Temari about how Sakura totally beat the shit out of that dick head earlier in the hallway after Temari made a comment about one of us not getting in a fight yet.

Tenten listened to Hinata's story and high fived Sakura with a grin.

The group of 6 walked into the cafeteria and toward the lunch line, completely ignoring all the looks the new girls were getting. The only one that was getting nervous from all the stares was Hinata but Temari kept up conversation with her so she was distracted.

Normally Temari would've teased her and said something like the only reason she was getting stares was cause of her awesome style that showed off her sexyness or something stupid that would make her blush as red as a tomato. But today was the first day so she let off.

Sakura took her earbud from Tenten then took a dark blue trey, piling food on top of it. She hurringly paid for it at one of the cash registers and smiled sheepishly as the lady heard Sakura's stomach growl loudly like a dying animal was inside her stomach. The lady with long brown chocolate hair in a ponytail with the name Ayame written on her name tag smiled kindly and hurringly got her change for her. Nodding in thanks Sakura walked away and looked for a table for her and the girls to sit at. Looking out of the wall to her right made intirely of glass Sakura notice a bunch of nice wooden benches outside the patio area.

Temari walked up next to her with her trey of food, "Wanna sit outside?" the pinkette asked.

"Hell yeah, I can't beleive everyone is inside today its fucking nice out."

Sakura laughed and nodded. The two walked out the double glass doors and sat at an empty bench table. Temari was right. It was sunny out with pretty white clouds in the sky and it wasn't too hot, there was a nice breeze and the sound of the birds chirping was calming.

The two sat down and at the same time they both took there packs of ciggerattes. Temari took a stick out of her Camel crush box and popped the butt before lighting it up and sighed.

"Damn I wish we could just smoke in class."

Sakura nodded in aggreement. The two have been smoking since they were 11 and weren't planning on stopping anytime soon. Lighting her own stick up a blue trey was put down next to hers on her right Tenten sat down eyeing her ciggeratte with distaste before taking her own pack of Marlboro reds out.

"I don't know how you smoke that shit Sakura Pall Malls are the worst fags I've tried."

"Eh I like em'. Marlboro tastes like shit though." she said shrugging and taking a huge bite out of her pizza. Karin got Tenten into smoking just 2 years ago and she's been trying to quiet ever since. But failing terribly.

The three smoked and ate while talking about the fight Sakura got into till a loud bang interrupted them.

"What the fuck is wrong with this school? They don't have any fucking wraps! All they got is gross greasy food with ice cream with the calorie count up to the 1,000's!"

Ino said over dramatically as she sat down next to Temari across from Tenten, stabbing her plastic fork into her salad. The three girls rolled their eyes.

"Stop being a drama queen piggy. You could use the extra weight." Sakura said shoving a ton of salted french fries into her mouth earning a disgusted look from Ino.

"Your gross. There is nothing healthy on your plate forehead." she said looking down at the pinkettes lunch. She had a slice of pizza, french fries, chocolate pudding and Ice tea. She just shrugged and took another drag of her stick.

Another trey slid in next to hers and Sakura was surpised to see it wasn't either Hinata or Karins. It was Shikamaru who slouched down to her left with a pack of Pall Malls in his hand. Neji sat down on the other side of Tenten and Kiba slid in next to Ino's left across from Neji, grinning.

"Hello ladies."

"Heard you got called into the office Kiba, were you boys being bad?" Ino said twirling a lock of her hair around her finger with a smile. Kiba shrugged still grinning.

"Me and my friend Naruto were skateboarding in the hallway and we knocked Mr. Ibiki into the trash can. If it was any other teacher they wouldn't care but Mr. Ibiki has this huge 20 foot metal pool stuck up his ass. I said it was an accident and Shika and Neji were just backing me up."

As Ino and Kiba chatted Sakura looked at Shikamaru who was lighting up his ciggarette and smiled at him.

"Good to know I'm not the only one that digs Pall Malls." Shikamaru glanced down at her with slight amuesmant.

"Digs?"

"Yeah you dig what I dig, we dig?"

"...yeah we dig."

He said chuckling. Temari looked at us blankly with a slight frown, taking a sip of her cherry coke. Sakura pulled out another cig and lit it. Tenten looked at the two smokers and shook her head.

"Ewh I really don't understand how you two are smoking that shit."

"Holy fuck is this school trying to make us fat?! I swear the only decent food you can get is a fucking salad." Karin said walking up behind Hinata who sat on Temari's other side then sat down next to her. Ino quickly agreed with her, the two having basically the same lunch a salad, a banana, and a water.

Ino and Kiba flirted the entire lunch, making Karin fume amuesingly. Tenten and Neji were in a deep conversation, which Sakura subtley easedropped on. Neji talked about his prospect on destiny, making Sakura think he smoked a little too much weed before he came to lunch. But Tenten seemed to be hanging on every word he's saying. Or she was just very captivated by his good looks.

After giving him a good look, her emerald green eyes skimming over his dark green straight leg jeans tucked into black untied boots his blackish brown soft looking tank top his several thin dark beaded necklaces around his strong looking neck and a grey slouchy beanie, Sakura can definitely say he seemed like the type to smoke occasionally. Which will not run good for Tenten. Out of all her sisters Tenten and Hinata are the only ones who don't smoke weed. Of course they do it on special occasions like on birthdays and new years but thats about it.

Sighing she glanced over at Kiba's attire. Sakura could definitely tell that he's Ino and Karin's type. White tight tee and light brown khaki shorts with grey high top sneakers.

Turning toward the smoking boy next to her she looked at what he was wearing. Straight leg dark blue slightly ripped jeans, grey toms, dark brown t-shirt, and a silver chain with military dog tags around his neck. The dog tags caught her attention. Noticing Sakura trying to read the carved metal, Shikamaru lifted one of them up for her to see it better.

NARA  
SHICHIROU  
279-94-6615  
B NEG  
CATHOLIC

That was what it said. Sakura looked up at him questionably. But before he could answer her unspoken question the bell rang and the group of kids got up to throw there lunches away. Sakura walked next to Shikamaru waiting patiently for him to answer her question. As there group left the cafeteria he finally spoke.

"He was my brother. Died in combat." Sakura eyes widened slightly. She glanced at the slouching boy with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"When? If you don't mind me asking."

"Two years ago." he said shrugging looking to be bored. But Sakura could see the sadness in his eyes. She sighed which made him look at her. She smiled up at him with him with the same look in her eyes.

"I had a brother too. Car accident."

His eyes widened in shock. After a few quiet moments between the two he nodded. Something clicked between the two. An understanding. The two kept gazing at eachother till a voice cut them off.

"C'mon Shikamaru we gotta get to English! Hurry your ass up man!" Kiba yelled already halfway down the hall. The two jumped slightly, startled. But Sakura smiled up at him and was pleasantly surprised that he returned it.

"Later Sakura." He said joining the two boys down the hall. Karin came up and bumped her hip with Sakura's, grinning deviously.

"First you had your sights set on that redhead now your going after Shikamaru? Damn girl your working faster than me." Sakura gave her a blank look.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment? And who said I was going after Shikamaru?"

Tenten walked up on her other side looking oddly serious, "You two did seem to click at lunch. But just to warn you Sakura, I think Temari likes him."

The pinkette glanced around, realizing that Ino, Temari, and Hinata weren't with them. They must have already gone to class, "Was that why she seemed kind of quiet?"

Karin and Tenten nodded. Temari liking a guy is a big deal. Sure once in a while she'll mess around with a boy but liking one is a rare thing with her.

"Yeah when you and Ino went out to smoke during gym her and Shikamaru were flirting it up." Karin said now serious.

"Damn I hope she isn't pissed at me for eyeing her new target."

Tenten smiled at her pink haired sister and shook her head reassuringly, "She knew that you didn't know she liked him. You know Temari is smarter than that, she's not the jealous type."

Sakura was about to smile and agree with the brunette but Karin had to put her two cents in, " But it did seem like he was more into you than he was with Temari. Maybe you three can have a threesome. Unless you just wanna forget about him and try to get into Genma's pants with me."

"I am so not going after someone Temari is into. And can't you jsut drop the fucking our teacher thing. He's sexy, yes. But thats your thing little red."

"Exactly! He's fucking sexylicious Saks. Unless the reason you won't do it is because you really are going to bang Shikamaru, hm?"

Sakura turned and glared at the smirking redhead, "I thought being a smartass was me and Temari's thing."

"Oh whatever. C'mon Sakura you know there would be less drama to unfold if you were to try and fuck Mr. Shiranui. I know you want to."

"...You don't give up do you?"

"Nope."

"Whore."

"You know you love me."

"Unfortunately."

* * *

Hoped you readers liked it, I'd really appreciate it if you all reviewed! Oh and the girls are all in 10th grade if you didn't get that. Sakura and Tenten are 15 while the other girls are 16.

-Shine (:


End file.
